


Traveling Studies

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: In which Jazz thinks Danielle's lifestyle is bad for her education, and Danielle proves she truly is a Fenton.





	

"You need to go to school." He heard the moment he entered the house. Sighing, he trudged to the debate in the living room, dropping his backpack near the coatrack on the way. 

"I get all the schooling I need on the road!" Danielle responded heatedly. 

This was becoming a regular issue. Jazz -currently on winter break from college, a full two weeks earlier than the high schools, the lucky nerd- has decided that Danielle's current lifestyle was unhealthy for her. Not because she travels constantly and doesn't have solid shelter, o no - Dani went out of her way to prove their mother wrong when she worried about that; she literally has contacts in every state, and quite a few overseas. No, Jazz is worried about her education. No solid schooling means no constant absorption of mind numbing Mathematics, English, History, or any of the other things Jazz believes are essential for survival.

"Prove it then! What's 25% of 1.50?"

Danielle paused for a moment, thinking, "Half of 1.50 is .75 so the answer is about .375. That kind of math is something you learn on the road when budgeting your scarce funds and trying to figure out how much a discount REALLY saves you compared to buying something else."

"Now turn 1.5 into a solid fraction."

"What does a solid fraction mean? Does it mean 1 1/2 or 3/2's?" Jazz just sighed.

"The later one. So okay, you know math from the stores, but what about history? Do you know anything about the Holocaust? What about the founding of this country you were made in?"

"We'll duh. There's a museum for the former in D.C., and information on the later scattered at every rest stop, museum, and landmark in the country! How could I miss it? Also, don't even start on geography, whether, or flora and fauna. When traveling they all turn into must knows, you pick them up on the way. Knowing what mushrooms, berries, nuts, and insects are edible comes in handy when you are miles from a city and short on food. Not to mention knowing which animals have violent tendencies." She said with a grin. Danny shuddered at the thought of any insect going down his throat, edible or not, but Jazz seemed too focused to worry about exactly what Danielle had been eating.

"I know you travel overseas so I won't ask about foreign history, but what about science? Surely you won't just pick up technology skills on the road, much less the knowledge of where it all comes from." She started, honestly seeming to be a little stumped at this point.

"First, for the history and basic sciences, there are museums scattered from L.A. to N.Y. Second, I'm half ghost! If I really want to know how something works, I'll possess it and figure it out myself!" She growls out. 

Jazz just groans, and Danny holds his breath. This debate had been going for months, was it finally going to end? "You know what, fine! You want to prove you know all this, then let's prove it." Jazz reaches over to her backpack near the lab door and grabs a small packet. "This is a practice test I obtained for one of the 8th grade standardized tests, something you'd be taking if you were going to school this year. Pass it, and I'll leave you be on the subject for good." Danielle swiped the test as she finished, as well as the pencil in her other hand.

Upon seeing the debate finishing for the moment, Danny headed into the kitchen for a snack. He then went upstairs for some alone time, hoping to get some gaming in before the next ghost attack. 

About four hours later -two hours of gaming and three ghost fights- he headed downstairs to see Danielle passed out on the couch snoring and Jazz sulking in the chair with the test in hand. Danny approached her and was silently handed the test. 83% was marked at the top in Jazz's big, swirling handwriting. 

Danny didn't say anything, just flipped through it to see the questions. He had to admit, she did better than he would have at her age. "Stubborn, smart, and antagonistic to a fault. She really is your clone, isn't she?" Jazz asked with a groan as she stretched out.

Danny just chuckled. "Nah, she's not that way because she's like me. She's a Fenton. It runs in the whole family." He didn't get any argument from that.


End file.
